John: One by One Fighting Royale
John: One by One Fighting Royale, known as John Fighting Adventures X (ジョンファイティング冒険X Jonfaitingu bōken X) in Japan, is a fighting game by The John Studios, released in Japan, North America and Europe. Gameplay The gameplay is mostly based on Street Fighter Alpha 3 '',''Street Fighter EX3, Marvel vs Capcom series and Street Fighter IV series. Modes *Arcade Mode *Story Mode *Vs. Mode *Offline Mode *Multiplayer Mode *Training Mode *Options *Extras (After beating Story Mode) Characters The characters of this game will be 22 in the roster, while 2 secret characters are hidden. Playable *John (The John Show) *Robo (The John Show) *Ben X (Original) *Ken X (Original) *Cosmo the Seedrian (Sonic X) *Doremi Harukaze (Magical DoReMi) *Angel the Catgirl *Scott (Total Drama: Revenge of the Island) *Static (Static Shock, Alter FRF X version) (Console version only) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) (3DS version only) *Jun Kazama (Tekken) (Arcade version only) *Stocking (Panty and Stocking) *Zero (Mega Man X) *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Chun-Li (Street Fighter) *Redlime Sonic *Mokujin *Marisa Kirisame *Jinpachi Mishima *Marceline (Console only) *Megatron (Console only) *Lumine (Mega Man X) *Smithy (Super Mario RPG) (Sub-boss) (Unplayable in the Arcade) *SXP-045 (Original) (Boss) (Unplayable in the Arcade) *Evil Ryu (Hidden character, can be unlocked) (Unavailable in the Arcade) *Great SXP-045 (Consoles and 3DS only) (Hidden character, can be unlocked) (Unplayable in the Arcade) *Mario (Super Mario Bros) (3DS only) *Luigi (Super Mario Bros) (3DS only) Guests *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) (PS3 only) *KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) (PS3 only) *Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed) (PS3 only) *Kratos (God of War) (PS3 only) *Master Chief (Halo) (Xbox 360 only) *Banjo and Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) (Xbox 360 only) *Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) (Xbox 360 only) *Spawn (Spawn) (Xbox 360 only) Stage *The Building (Good Future) *Laboratory (Original) *Space Colony Eurasia (After the crash)(Mega Man X6) *Mt. Fuji *Camp Wawanakwa (Total Drama Island) *Angel's House *New York City (Console and Arcade only) *Hyrule Castle (3DS only) *Sigma's Palace (Console only) *Daten's Church *Great Wall of China *MP6's House *Fortuna Castle Main Hall *SXP-045's Lair (Original) *World 1-1 (3DS only) *Peach's Castle (3DS only) Moves John Command Attacks *Flash Punch Combo - John performs a Left, Left, Right punch combo. *Cyborg Knee - John leaps and peforms a knee attack that bounces off the opponent. *Double Roundhouse - John does a left roundhouse kick, then a right roundhouse kick. *Special Dive - John does a dive kick. Special Attacks *X-Buster - Holding A,B or C makes John charges his buster, and releasing it makes him fire it. Can be used in midair, where he shoots upwards. The EX version shoots a strong but small laser. *Reverser Kick - John leaps and does a reverse flipkick, a flash in its wake. The EX version hits twice. *Ki Blast - Tap Light,Medium or Hard makes John thrusts his palm forward, firing a mid-range energy blast and quickly follows up with a second one. The EX version makes John shooting bigger energy blast. *Shoryuken - John does a rising uppercut, unlike Ryu, Ken and Akuma's Shoryuken,this does not ahve inviciblility. The EX version does two hits and gains him invicibility. *Dragon Kick - John peformes a jumping straight forward kick, while his leg emerges in flames. The EX version adds an extra attack, where he does an short ranged eletric uppercut. Super Combo *Jab Finisher (Level 1) - John does 10 strong jabs, a left punch and finishes off with a right uppercut. *Laser Buster(Level 1) - John shoots a very big laser attack from his buster that hits 20 times. *Ultimate Armor (Level 1) - John equipes with his ultimate armor, increasing the damage and defense. If the super combo ends, his ultimate armor will break apart and dissapeared. *Final Nerd (Level 3) - John rushes to his opponent, if it connects, he will start doing a combination of punches and kicks, finishing off with a Dash Punch. Meteor Combo *Nova Strike (Only available in Ultimate Armor) (Level 5) - John does a strong right uppercut, he jumps very high, then peformes five Nova Strike attack and finishes off with a powered up version and dashing past the opponent to create an explosion. Robo Command Attacks *Drill Punch - Robo attacks with a drill, rocketing forwards ahead towards his opponent. *Wind God Fist - Robo does a right-hand body uppercut. *Robotic Slider - Robo does a simple slide kick to his opponent. Special Attacks *Rocket Fist - Robo shoots a rocket out of his fist. The EX version makes him shooting two rocket fists at the same time. *Robo Kick - Robo steps forward and performs a sliding kick. Light kick does a straight forward kick, medium kick does a diagonally high kick, and hard kick does a full high kick that sends the opponent in the air. The EX version acts like his light kick and can pass through projectiles. *Shoryuken - Just like John, he peformes a rising uppercut. Light punch does 1 hit, medium punch does 2 hits and hard punch hits 3 times. The EX version hits 5 times. *Spinning Robot - Robo does two spinning kicks. Light punch does again two kicks, Medium kick does three kicks, hard kick does four kicks. The EX version acts like his hard kick and adds an extra attack, where he peforms a jumping upward kick. Super Combo *Big Rocket Fists (Level 1)- Robo shoots two giant rocket fists at the same time. *Robotic Combo (Level 1)- Robo rushes to his opponent, if it connects ,he will start doing a combination of punches and kicks, finishing off with a three hit Shoryuken. *Time Stop (Level 1) - Robo stops time using his clock chest, this is a good move to do combo attacks, after 20 seconds, the time will restored again. *Big Bad Robo Dash (Level 3)- Robo does a rushing shoulder tackle with a giant wave attack. Meteor Combo *Ultimate Robo (Level 5) - Robo transforms into his ultimate form and start shooting, 4 missiles, then a stomp and finishes off with a big laser from his clock chest. Ben X Command Attacks *Double Fist - As the name suggests, Ben X does a double fist. *Dive Fist - Be X dives downwards with his fist. Special Attacks *Bendouken - Ben X shoots a blue fireball from his palms. The EX version hits twice. *Mach Kicks - Tapping Light,Medium or Hard makes Ben X starts kicking rapidly. The EX version does more damage. *Eletric Uppercut - Ben X does a rising eletric uppercut which also sends lightning bolts downwards. The EX version hits twice. *Counter - Ben X defends himself, if the opponent attacks him, Ben X will counterattack with a shoulder tackle. The EX version adds a shoulder tackle to the left. Super Combo *Super Bendouken (Level 1) - Ben X shoots a very big blue fireball from his palms. *Double Mach Kicks (Level 1) - Ben X kicks rapidly to the left, then to the right and finishes off with a backflip kick. *Rising Shoryuken (Level 3) - Ben X peforms a shoryuken that does mutiple hits. Meteor Combo *Triple Shoryuken (Level 5) - Ben X does three Shoryuken attacks. The first stage does 3 hits, the second stage does 5 hits, and the last stage does 9 hits. Ken X Command Attacks *Demon Slayer - Ken X peforms a left, right punch , a backfist attack. *Ken's Axe Attack - Ken X peforms an axe kick. *Upper Air - Ken X does a quick two-hit uppercut in mid-air. Great for juggling the opponent. Special Attacks *Kendouken - Ben X shoots a red fireball from his palm. The EX version hits twice. *Mach Punch - Tapping Light,Medium or Hard makes Ken X starts punching rapidly. The EX version does more damage. *Flaming Uppercut - Ken X does a two-hit rising flaming uppercut which also sends small fireballs downwards. The EX version hits three times. *Counter - Ken X defends himself, if the opponent attacks him, Ken X will counterattack with a fist-like projectile. The EX version adds an extra attacks, where he grabs, and shocks the opponent before he throws it. Super Combo *Super Kendouken (Level 1) - Ken X shoots a very big red fireball from his palms. *Double Mach Punches (Level 1) - Ken X punches rapidly to the left, then to the right and finishes off with a three-hit Flaming Uppercut. *Aurora Cannon (Level 3) - Ken X shoots a big laser in a shape of an Aurora. Meteor Combo *Ultra Kendouken (Level 5) - Ken X shoots a giant purple fireball from his palms. SXP-045 Command Attacks *U.O.D. (Uppercut of Doom) - SXP does a quick uppercut. *R.F.A. (Rocket Fist Attack) - SXP shoots a rocket out of his hand. It's a homing projectile that does good chip damage even if blocked. Executed by just pressing Hard Punch. Special Attacks *A.B.C. (Arm Blaster Cannon) - Holding A,B or C makes SXP charges his buster, and releasing it makes him fire it. The EX version does more damage. *L.B.A. (Lightning Bolt Attack) - SXP shoots a lightning beam from his hand. The EX version shoots two lightning bolts. *Flight - Allows SXP to fly for 2 seconds. *G.S. (Ground Shake) - SXP stomps his foot, creating a wave. The EX version does two wave attacks. Super Combo *L.A.C. (Laser Arm Cannon)(Level 1) - SXP shoots a giant laser from his buster. *E.S. (Earth Shake) (Level 1) - SXP stomps his foot, creating a huge shockwave attack. *X.F.B. (X Finish Buster) (Level 3) - SXP does a rushing uppercut, if it connects, he will devour a few punches, finshes off with a powerful uppercut. Meteor Combo *A.M.B. (Apocalypse Meteor Buster) (Level 5) - SXP dissapeares and reappeares above the opponent and charges down at them with a devastating strike arm, if it connects, he will bring down the opponent to the earth's core and explodes. Ryu Command Attacks *Collarbone Breaker - Ryu moves forward while delivering a downwards punch. *Solar Plexus Strike - Ryu hits the opponent in the stomach with a punch that hits twice. *Axe Kick - Ryu raises his leg, and again when he brings it down. It hits once. Special Attacks *Hadouken - His signature move. Ryu shoots a blue blast from his palms. The EX version is Shakunetsu Hadoken where he shoots a red blast that hits twice. *Shoryuken - Ryu performs a jumping uppercut in which he spins and rockets upwards. The EX version hitd twice. *Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku - Ryu jumps forward and rotates his legs for 3 seconds. The EX version hits five times. *Joudan Sokutogeri - Ryu does a simple, yet strong, forward-stepping side kick. If it hits, the opponent is sent flying. The EX version does more damage and causes the opponent to get wallbounced. Super Combo *Shinku Hadoken (Level 1) - Ryu shoots a massive laser like beam at his opponent. Does 5 hits. *Shinku Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku (Level 1) - Ryu performs a stationary Tatsumaki that has a vacuum effect and can hit the opponent multiple times, though it does not cover horizontal ground like the normal move. *Shin Shoryuken (Level 3) - Ryu delivers a powerful Shoryuken to the opponent's mid-section, which then follows up with another equally powered strike, which is then branched with the fully performed Shoryuken uppercut, but is much stronger. Meteor Combo *Metsu Hadoken (Level 5) - Ryu collects a mass of energy. He then fires a laser like beam of purple ki at the opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage in the process. Chun-Li Command Attacks *Kaku Kyaku Raku (Crane Leg Fall): One of Chun-Li's trademark command normals. Hops over the foe to land on them with her leg in a large arc. Hits overhead. *Yousoukyaku (Eagle Talon Leg): Chun-Li stomps in midair on the opponent, hits overhead. In most games, Chun-Li can bounce off her foe from this move as another added bonus at times, can link/chain into it again. Special Attacks *Hyakuretsukyaku (Hundred Rending Legs): Her trademark move, performs rapid kicks at lightning speed that can also be done in midair. Light violet energy effects are also added. Can be cancelled. The EX version does more damage. *Kikouken (Chi Kung Fist): Fires a chi blast from her hand. The projectile property of this attack changes in several games. The EX version is called Kikouanken (Chi Kung Dark Fist) where she performs a close ranged double palm blast that crumples her foe on hit. In past builds, it could wallbounce. *Spinning Bird Kick: While upside-down, she does a split and flies towards the opponent by spinning her legs in a 360-degree fashion similar to a helicopter's blades. Can be done in midair. The EX version makes Chun-Li stay still and does more damage. *Tenshoukyaku (Ascension Kicks): Chun-Li's main anti-air. Rotary kicks aimed upward. Can also be used in midair. In some games, it can only be used from another action. The EX version does more damage. Super Combo *Kikoshou(Chi Kung Palm) (Level 1): Stronger version of Kikousen as of Street Fighter Alpha/Zero. By gathering the full force of her ki in her palms, Chun-Li will release a omni-directional sphere of energy that not only hits anything in front of it, but also shields Chun-Li from attacks. After it finishes she wil be exhausted and slightly slump. *Houyokusen (Phoenix Wing Fan) (Level 1): Chun-Li rapidly kicks the enemy with a flurry of kicks, the last one launching the opponent into the air. Can cancel the final hit of the attack with a super jump to start air combos/aerial raves. *Hazan Tenshokyaku (Supreme Mountain Ascension Kicks) (Level 3) - Chun-Li launches a series of Spinning Air Kicks in succession. Chun-Li can tap directions and buttons for more hits. Meteor Combo *Shichisei Senkukyaku (Level 5): Chun-Li does a fast flying kick. If it lands successfully, she does a flashy critical attack to her opponent but is greatly damaged scaled. Can only peformed in the air. Marisa Kirisame Command Attacks *Broom Smash: Marisa slams with her Broom. Special Attacks *Narrow Spark: Marisa fires a blue laser that travels straight forward. The EX version does more damage. *Green Spread: Marisa fires a wide-ranged spread of lasers which converge creating a ball of magical energy. The EX version after the spread, it creates a blue ball of magic. *Miasma Sweep: Marisa takes out her broom and rushes straight up into the sky in a blast of blue energy leaving a trail of multi-colored stars behind her. The EX version can fly whatever she wants. *Meteonic Shower: Marisa holds out both hands and fires several "magic missiles" that travel in random directions. The light punch fires 3 missiles, medium punch fires 5 missiles, hard punch fires 7 misslies. The EX version fires 11 missiles. Super Combos *Stardust Reverse (Level 1) - Marisa takes out her broom, ride and drills straight forwards, leaving a trail of blue stars behind her. *Orrerifes Sun (Level 1) - Marisa summons four colored orbs which revolve around her for a limited amount of time, and fire energy blast projectiles with any attack button. If you hold the attack button, it will shoot laser beams that does more damage than the energy blasts. *Love Sign Master Spark (Level 3) - Marisa shoots a giant multicolored laser from her palms. In the air, she shoots diagonally downwards. She can also peform in the 45 degree angle by intputting the shoryuken motion, then 2 punches. Meteor Combo *Sure-Fire Master Spark (Level 5) - Marisa creates two circles of runes that circle in front of her and fires a very thin narrow beam that travels across the stage, this Narrow Beam is constant and cannot move through obstacles, the narrow Beam will erupt into a HUGE beam of multi-colored energy. Voice Actors *Katsuyuki Konishi - John *Dee Brandley Baker - Robo *Peter Cullen - Ben X *Nolan North - Ken X *Tomokazu Seki - SXP-045 *Tara Strong - Cosmo *Chiemi Chiba - Doremi *Ashley Johnson - Angel the Catgirl *Takashi Ōhara - Link *Mamiko Noto - Jun Kazama *Elinor Holt - Lumine *Phil LaMarr - Static *Johnny Yong Bosch - Zero *James Wallis - Scott *Kyle Herbert - Ryu, Evil Ryu *Laura Bailey - Chun-Li *Norio Wakamoto - Smithy *MP6 - Redlime Sonic *Chikao Ōtsuka - Jinpachi *Frank Welker - Megatron *Olivia Olson - Marceline *Charles Martinet - Mario, Luigi *Unshō Ishizuka - Heihachi Mishima *Diego Baldoin - Ezio Auditore da Firenze *Terrence C. Carson - Kratos *Mariko Suzuki - KOS-MOS *Kevin Michael Richardson - Spawn *Chris Sutherland - Banjo *Chris Seavo - Conker *Steve Downes - Master Chief Music *Opening (Arcade version) *Opening (English version) (Console) *Code Crush (Japanese Opening version) (Console) *Opening (3DS version) *Character Select (Console Version) *Character Select (Arcade Version) *Character Select (3DS Version) *Arcade Mode Theme *The Building (Good Future) *Laboratory and Space Colony Eurasia (After crashed) *Mt. Fuji *Camp Wawanakwa *Angel's House *New York City *Hyrule Castle *Sigma's Castle *Daten's Church *Great Wall of China *MP6's House *World 1-1 *World 1-1 (Rock Version) *World 1-1 (Techno Version) *Peach's Castle *Fortuna Castle Main Hall *SXP-045's Lair *SXP-045's Lair (When fightning Great SXP-045) *SXP-045's Lair (When fightning Evil Ryu) *Great SXP-045's Theme *Ending Theme *Credits Theme (Arcade Version) *Credits Theme (Normal Version) Gallery John One by One Fighting Royale PS3.png|Console version (PS3) John One by One Fighting Royale Xbox 360.png|Console version (Xbox 360) John One by One Fighting Royale 3DS.png|3DS version John One by One Fighting Royale Arcade.png|Arcade version Stages The Building (Good Future).png|The Building (Good Future) Trivia *This is the first game to introduced Ben X, Ken X and SXP-045, along with his Golden recolor called Great SXP-045. Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:The John Studios